Magic Misshap
by This-is-My-Cannibal
Summary: When Peter decides to nick his older brother's spell book, things go down hill and fast..


**Author's Note:**

**Ciao! How are you lovely readers doing? Yes, I should be working on my other stories but I love to procrastinate! Yay for procrastination! Plus, this is an old thing that I have on my laptop and it would be a down right shame that this beautiful piece of awesomeness should rot away on my laptop (See how humble I am? ;3) Yes, Sealand probably doesn't have a middle name. But, how many of you get in trouble and get full named? That's what I was trying to incorporate; England is really pissed off and is whipping out middle names! Also, when the two change I will call them to what they have changed to.**

* * *

"_**PETER RICHARD KIRKLAND**_! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE WITH THAT BLOODY SPELL BOOK!".

Sealand laughed and ran from a fuming England, said spell book in his hands; the young blonde had nicked it when the elder was making tea in the kitchen. Seriously, why did Eyebrows have to hide that old thing where it could be found easily?

He really was having fun watching the elder blonde try to keep up with him, and it was more amusing since the usually collected Brit was red in the face and shaking his fist. The young blonde giggled at the thought of England being that stereotypical old man that America had told him about; an image of a cane shaking England only fueled the fire to mess with him.

"Come and catch me you British jerk of jerks!".

England growled and threw a few curses in Old English, while Sealand ran into one the guest rooms and locked himself in, that's when the bushy browed blonde began to pound on the door.

"PETER! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!".

The young Brit snickered and then replied, "How? You aren't strong enough to break it~". There was an eerie silence and suddenly a sword being drawn from its sheath could be heard, and then a metal blade plunged through the door. Sealand squeaked, and quickly began to flip through the pages to see if there was a spell to knock the Brit out. Unfortunately, the book was in multiple of languages that the young boy didn't know, and now regretted not listening to his elder brother (or Norway for that matter) when he tried teaching him said different languages.

Once again the sword plunged through the door, which made the boy flip through the pages even faster. Finally, he found a spell that had an illustration of a man and woman, along with a woman and man; which probably meant that the spell could work on both genders, though he was a bit confused as why they had to put the same illustration. The title of the spell was 'Genus oppositum'. His eyes quickly scanned the Latin that was written, and then he began to chant the words on the page.

"_**Periit pili perdidit collo tenui lumbos, voce reuertebatur, cincis praeteritum , prim**_-", he was suddenly interrupted by the sword swinging down on the door again, a panel of wood flying off as the angry Brit looked through the gap, reminding Sealand of one of America's horror movies. He looked back down at the page again, realizing he didn't have much time left.

"**_-primordia novae, contrarium nobis_**, **NOVO INCIPERE!**" He shouted as the sword swung through again, the force opening the door. As England began to run into the room, Sealand began to feel a tingling sensation beginning at his feet and traveling up, then suddenly, there was a flash of light, and it all went black.

* * *

England groggily opened his eyes, his arms slowly moving out, trying to find a grip on the surface, realizing he was on the floor. He rolled onto his stomach, his back hurting from sleeping on the floor, but then his brows furrowed as he found that... It hurt to lay on his stomach, more importantly, his chest. He slowly got up, looking around the room. Sealand was on the ground a few feet away, the spell book next to him. England coughed, and then froze.

His voice.

His voice was different.

He looked down slowly, a sinking feeling filling him as he saw two lumps under his shirt.

His pants were barely hanging on his hips.

Oh God...

Sealand woke up to a high pitch scream, his head snapped up to see a girl standing a few feet away from him. When he realized that the girl was England, he sat up and began to laugh at the misfortune of his elder brother. His laughter was short lived, however, as he realized that his clothes had gotten tighter, and there were two lumps under his now tight shirt.

His screams scared anyone in a ten mile radius.

...

England looked over at the young micro-nation, tears in her eyes. She ran towards Sealand, grabbing the young Brit by the shoulders. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!". The Brit then noticed that the spell book was still open, her eyes widened when she read the title of the spell. She glared at Sealand, her grip tightening on her younger sister's shoulders; Sealand winced as she felt the nails dig into her clothed flesh. England tried calming herself down, but that was hard.

"Do. You. Know. What. You've. Done?".

"Of course I do! I... uh... made you stop?".

England growled and pushed the younger Brit against the bed frame. "YOU BLOODY TWAT! THAT'S A GENDER BENDING SPELL! WHO KNOWS WHEN WE'LL TURN BACK TO NORMAL!". Sealand's eyes widened as she heard that,

"WHAT?!".

* * *

**Hopefully, you'll like this and then filled with confidence I shall continue this; if you don't like it I still probably add some more chapters. A big thank you to the lovely A-Song-of-Frost-and-Iron, who helped when I ran out of creativity; plus check out her stories, they're awesome!**


End file.
